


I Want To Hold Your Hand

by ttyrantt



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, its very fucking short, pre-until dawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttyrantt/pseuds/ttyrantt
Summary: chris is in love with joshua washington and has been for yearsmaybe its about time chris tells him





	

**Author's Note:**

> uhm a lot of this is not canon like  
> chris' last name and past events n stuff its all made up by me in 2015 when i wrote this.  
> a year ago.  
> i just felt like i should post my garbage because i mean its a completed work.  
> short nonetheless.  
> its rather short, sorry for that minor inconvenience  
> it is also unedited so typos are probably most likely sorry about that  
> anyways, enjoy the read!  
> *edit: lmao wtf i forgot to fucking tag boye  
> oh also! yes the title is a beatles song that i binge listened to whilst writing this  
> 2015 was a good year

"Hey, cochise! Are you listening bro?"

Josh asked, waving his hand in front of Chris' face and no Chris wasn't listening. He was more focused on the quirky things Josh does when he speaks, the hand gestures the facial expressions, he loves it. He loved Josh.

Josh, of course, doesn't know that. Josh doesn't know that ever since 6th grade in Mrs. Henley's class Chris fell in love with his best friend Josh Washington. He's not really sure why it all clicked suddenly, nothing provoked it. Josh was telling him about how he broke the soap dispenser in the boys bathroom with a paper clip and half a sheet of paper all while laughing and it just kinda clicked. Everything clicked that day and Chris hasn't told Josh a damn thing about it. 

Josh snapped right at Chris' eye like he always does when Chris isn't listening, most likely considering hitting Chris with one of the way-to-fluffy-for-Josh pillows on Josh's bed. Chris shook his head, bringing himself back to Earth. "No- er, I'm sorry. I was thinking," Chris said and Josh just cocked his head to the side a bit like a confused puppy and there's one of those quirks Chris loves.

"What'er you thinking about, bro," Josh asked and like hell was Chris going to admit what he was thinking about so he just shook his head. "Not important." 

Josh, being well, Josh, wasn't gonna let that slide at all, "that's not gonna go at Josh's domain, Chris. Tell me what's up or face the consequences," Josh said in a very over dramatic tone and alright, looks like he's gonna have to fight with this one. He crossed his arms over his chest, "it's not important."

Josh threw his arms up in exasperation, "fine cochise, you leave me no choice, this causes for desperate measures." He said, before jabbing Chris in the side, exactly where he's ticklish and oh god no not the Tickle Monster. 

Chris hated the Tickle Monster, he has ever since 7th grade year when Chris wouldn't give Josh his pencil back so Josh jabbed him in the side, making him squeak embarrassingly loud. Of course, he didn't stop there, jabbing in like 40 other different places reducing Chris into nothing but a giggling, snorting mess of tears and squeaks. 

It got both of them detention. Chris didn't even mind, neither did Josh. 

So, usually when Chris wouldn't tell Josh something, Josh would force the answers out of him. 

Chris squealed, trying his best to fight off Josh's tickle attack all while giggling and snorting and he already knows he's not gonna win because Josh has him right at the crook of his neck, straddling his middle. This is it, this is his demise. 

"Just tell me Chris! Tell me what you're thinking about!" Josh shouted playfully over Chris' loud laughter and Chris can't hold out any longer.

"Fffine! Fine! Please!" Chris shouted between giggles and tears and as quick as Josh was there he was gone, though not moving from his spot so Chris couldn't move. 

Chris pushed his glasses up for a bit, wiping the tears from his eyes before adjusting them, thankful he can finally breathe. 

Josh nodded, "yeah and you said you did it, but I wouldn't let you take the blame so we both got In School Suspension. What about it?" 

Chris shrugged, "I dunno, I guess since you were telling me a story I thought about it." 

Josh of course had some kind of 6th sense when it came to your inner turmoil, so he didn't take that for an answer. "Are you hiding something from me," Josh asked and Chris looked away. 

"No of course not," he muttered and Josh grinned, before faking an over dramatic shocked expression, gasping. "Christopher! I cannot believe!" He exclaimed and Chris dragged his hands down his face in exasperation, his glasses pushed up on his forehead. 

"You are such a handful, Joshua," Chris said in a playful mocking tone, "but you got me! I am," and Chris is pretty sure his heart has exceeded the normal limit, beating quick. He swallowed thickly, his mouth rather dry. He prayed Josh can't feel his heartbeat somehow. He did his best to keep his regular attitude. 

Josh hummed, "you know what comes next, bro! Spit it out!" Josh said, kneeing Chris softly in the ribs and okay, this is it, this is his moment. 

He took a deep breath, adjusting his glasses. 

"Josh, do you remember in 6th grade when you told me the story about how you broke the soap dispenser with a paper clip and half a sheet of paper?" Chris started, and Josh nodded. 

"Dude we just talked about this-" Josh protested, but Chris continued. 

"That day in Mrs. Henley's I realized two of many things, one, you are an evil genius mastermind and I cried laughing when Harris Jacobs walked back to class with soap all over the front of his shirt." 

Josh grinned, "that was pretty great wasn't it," he said, chuckling. And Chris nodded.

"It was absolutely hilarious. But, I also realized that I'm in love with you, Josh. I've been in love with you since 6th grade, hell maybe even earlier than that, I just didn't realize until 6th. I love the way you smile and the way you speak, I love your voice and your personality. I love your flaws and I love your perfections and I love you, Joshua Washington, and I understand if you don't feel the same way and that's one hundred percent a-ok-" Chris said, but was abruptly cut off by Josh, who pressed his lips to Chris' in a soft kiss and Chris' heart leapt into his throat.

"I love you too, Chris, but I realized in fourth so technically I won this." Josh muttered against his lips and Chris laughed, closing the gap between them once more. 

Chris decided quickly that he should appreciate the Tickle Monster more.

**Author's Note:**

> hey thanks for reading!  
> kudos and comments are always welcome! mostly bc im pretty sure this fandom might be dead is there anyone else out there  
> [check out my tumblr if you feel so inclined, it used to be until dawn based](http://www.jerksies.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
